someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mansion
I didn't even care. Not at the time at least. And I don't care now. What is it I'm talking about? I'll tell you. It all started a few weeks ago. When I got my Gamecube emulator working. And you're probably wondering why I didn't get a Gamecube off of amazon. After all, they're like thirty-four bucks nowadays. Well, money was tight at that time and it still is. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because people need to know. Anyways, when I got the emulator going I decided to look at coolrom.com for a Luigi's mansion rom. I did eventually find one. But before I downloaded it I checked the comments to see if there were any reoccuring problems. And to my (bad) luck there were. But what caught my eye was a comment by an anonymous user who siimply replied to someone's rage saying "Here try this rom instead" followed by a link. I went to the link out of curiosity. And the result was a very simple webpage with a list of links. I searched for a while until I found a link named "mansion" which caught my eye incredibly fast. I clicked on the link which led me to another page with a description and a download link. the description read: "You are a green man on a hide and seek quest. You're brother 'red' is hiding inside of a mansion. You must go inside. It is getting late however. And you have to go inside to find your brother, or you can't go home." The description puzzled me. But I assumed the person who made the rom had a mental disorder. So I decided to download the rom and clicked on the link. The download took about thirty minutes. When it finished I moved the file to my roms folder. I turned on the emulator and started the game. When I created a save file, and started the game. I quickly noticed some something off in the intro. Mario was in it. And so was Princess Peach. Luigi was just cowering in fear to the sight of the mansion as Mario ran inside the house with peach behind him, Luigi got up and waited for them to get inside the mansion. Eventually I regained control of him and went into the mansion to "find them." The next thing I noticed was that when I entered, all the doors were unlocked. And Princess Peach was on the floor mangled. Her eyes torn out. Then a text box appeared. "You found me!" Mario said. "Now it's time for you to hide!" Mario suddenly disappeared and a timer appeared saying I had ten seconds before I could hide. So I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I had three seconds before the timer ran out. Three...two...one. "FOUND YOU!" Mario opened the shower curtains and stabbed Luigi in the back. I now lay in my solitary confinement room, shivering uncontrollably. The door just opened. I look up to see Mario standing at the door. "Are you ready?" he asked, holding up a knife as he started smiling. "Do it." I said, "I don't even care." NKA Natalius (talk) 22:20, November 14, 2014 (UTC)NKA natalius Category:Super Mario Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story